criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fallen Planes
The Fallen Planes is the tenth case of Police World Tour Edition and the third one of the South Africa Region, taking place in Antananarivo, Madagascar. Case Background The team flew to Madagascar, where Chief Zaira told them that the royal family from Swaziland were in Madagascar and the team was ordered to keep an eye on them. When the team investigated "The Rova" (a palace in Antananarivo), the team found the body of a person named "Voodoo" Naashaad, who was found chained up in the palace's pillars and cut in half. After a brief investigation, the team suddenly discovered Voodoo Naashaad was a known gangster in the city. He was rumored to operate in the deep of the Baobab Forest. After investigating the place, a message left by Ninjie was found, telling Voodoo to show up in a mysterious place for a "secret discussion". The team recognized Ninjie as the gang leader they met in the robotic arm murder case. After confronting Ninjie, he claimed he was not doing anything illegal with Voodoo. He only was planning to do a "baked soda business" with him (which Milo, of course, did not believed). It was also found a smartphone encrusted in gold and diamonds. The team found that the phone belonged to the Swaziland prince: Chad III. Chad told the team he was having a "royal walk" in the Baobab forest and claimed to the team he possibly lost it during the boring trip. The team also found a poster that read "Operation Planes". After analyzing it, only few information was able to be found in the operation's website: the website showed Voodoo was the main pawn of the operation and that the operation was being development in the Andohalo district. Yolanda, the secretary, suggested to the team to visit Jemila Keeya, an old resident from Andohalo and old friend of Yolanda. According to Yolanda, Jemila knows everything happening in Andolaho. When the team asked her of the operation, Jemila told them that she heard a lot of gangsters mention something about "planes" and the "royal family", which made Jemila to think both things were involved. During the chapter end, Aleksey ran to the office telling the team he managed to discover Operation: Planes' main plot, it was a planned terrorist attack on the Swaziland royal family. During Chapter 2, Chief Zaira ordered the team to get into the airport and give protection to Swaziland's King Rahmat, after they found Operation: Planes' true objective. Although King Rahmat did not cared much for protection, saying that bodyguards were annoying. He didn't know the victim, making him a suspect in the investigation. They also investigated the Andolaho district near the lake, in which they found some papers about a research of the victim, which belonged to the Malagasy doctor: Trevor Phempts. Trevor told the team he was searching the life of gangsters like Voodoo for a psychology project. The team also found a photo of Voodoo smoking drugs with some friends and one of them was identified as Prince Chad. Chad claimed that prince life was boring and he wanted to live more like the "rebel life", so he befriended Voodoo and secretly became part of his group. An ID card was found to be owned by Ninjie, proving he was going to participate in the terrorist attack. Ninjie denied it, saying "Operation: Planes" was a business strategy to sell his baking soda in plane flights. During the chapter end, Aleksey made a research and discovered than Swaziland's monarchy did not existed and the royal family were a fraud. During Chapter 3, the team confronted King Rahmat about being a fraud. Rahmat revealed to the team that Swaziland's monarchy was abolished months ago, but the royal family kept the royalty status and made everyone believe they still had diplomatic immunity. During late investigation another document from Dr. Phempts was found, this one proved than the victim was suffering from Chinkunzika, the new virus recently found in Africa during the past investigation. Trevor was trying to save his patient but he claimed that finding the cure became even harder, plus he decided to keep his research on Voodoo's condition as an secret. After the team restored an old wedding photo it was proved that Voodoo was married to Jemila Keeya. The team confronted her about not telling the team about her marriage to the victim. Jemila claimed she was ashamed of marrying a terrorist gangster, which made her lose many of her friendships plus everyone talked trash about her, which made Jemila change her surname. Soon all of the clues were found to apprehend the killer. The killer turned out to be Jemila Keeya. Jemila first tried to deny the charges with her sweetness and hospitality, but the amount of evidence found against her did not save her this time. Jemila revealed to the team, she used to help her husband on heists, terrorist attacks and more other crimes for a long time. Jemila always had remorse for all she did all those years, but she helped him because she loved him. The day Jemila stopped to do crimes and told Voodoo to leave her, he furiously accepted the divorce. But years later he came and demanded help from her on Operation: Planes. Jemila denied it but Voodoo threatened her about sending her to the police if she would not help him, which made Jemila to kill Voodoo. Jemila was put behind bars for 45 years. During "The Rise of the Savannah," Trevor asked help from the team as he was trying to find the cure of "Chinkunzika". After the player helped with some experiments, Trevor told them that he would continue his search for a cure in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, he also expected to meet the player again if they ever visit the country. Much to the player's luck, Chief Zaira said that the next country to visit was going to be the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Chief Zaira told them some riots and clashes between citizens and tribal people were occurring in the country. The team were determined to fly to the Congo and stop the riots and maybe meet Dr. Trevor again. Stats Victim *'Voodoo Naashaad' (The chains pulled at his head and legs, ripping him in half) Weapon *'Chains' Killer *'Jemila Keeya' Killer's Profile * The killer eats cooked worms. * The killer eats salady voankazo. * The killer listens to magalasy music. * The killer wears flowers. * The killer has blood type A+. Suspects * Ninjie (Gang Leader) Age: 27 Height: 5"8" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile * The suspect eats cooked worms. * The suspect eats salady voankazo. * The suspect listens to magalasy music. General Appearance: *He is bare chested. has brown shoulder-length tied hair, sports several tattoos and green eyes. ---- *'Prince Chad III' (Swaziland Prince) Age: 27 Height: 5"8" Weight: 140 lbs Blood: O- Profile * The suspect eats cooked worms. * The suspect eats salady voankazo. General Appearance: *He has a dark blue prince shirt with a red cape, he dons various flowers in his shirt along with a crescent moon accessory. ---- *'Jemila Keeya ' (Andolaho Resident) Age: 35 Height: 5"10" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats cooked worms. * The suspect eats salady voankazo. * The suspect listens to magalasy music. General Appearance: She has braided short hair. Her face is covered by a flower mask. She has a red shirt over her Dress. She holds a big plate full of food over her head. ---- *'King Rahmat' (Swaziland King) Age: 70 Height: 5"8" Weight: 185 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats cooked worms. * The suspect eats salady voankazo. * The suspect listens to magalasy music. General Appearance: He is balding with white hair and a flower crown. He wears a white and gold suit. ---- *'Trevor Phempts' (Magalasy Doctor) Age: 51 Height: 6"0" Weight: 204 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats cooked worms. * The suspect eats salady voankazo. * The suspect listens to magalasy music. General Appearance: He has grey hair and a mustache, wears a white lab coat over a green buttoned shirt. Crime Scenes * Rova Fountain - Chain Mountain - Bonus * Baobab Forest - Cottage Remains - Bonus * Andalaho View - Dock - Bonus Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Rova Fountain. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cooked worms and salady voankazo) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Direction) * Investigate Baobab Forest. (Clues: Torn Poster, Locked Phone, Soggy Card) * Examine Soggy Card. (Result: Message) * Question Ninjie about the meeting message for Voodoo. * Examine Locked Phone. * Analyze Phone (08:00:00) (Clues: Prince Phone) * Talk to the prince about his missing phone * Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Operation Planes) * Analyze Poster (09:00:00) * Talk to Jemila about if she knows something about the operation. * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Give protection to the king. * Investigate Andolaho View. (Clues: Crate with papers, Photo) * Examine Crate. (Result: Victim's Research) * Examine Photo (Result: Prince Chad identified) * Confront Prince Chad about being a gangster with Voodoo. * Analyze Victim's Research (12:00:00) (New Suspect: Trevor Phempts) * Ask Dr Phempts about his research on Voodoo. * Investigate Cottage Remains. (Clues: Faded Paper, Small Radio) * Examine Small Radio. * Analyze Fingerprints. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to magalasy music) * Examine Faded Paper. * Grill Ninjie about his involvement with Operation Planes. * Go to Next chapter (3 star) Chapter 3 * Confront King Rahmat about the monarchy being a lie. * Investigate Dock. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Medic Paper) * Ask Trevor about the victim suffering from Chinkunzika. * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Wedding Photo) * Examine Restored Photo. (Result: Jemila identified) * Confront Jemila about his marriage to Voodoo. * Investigate Chain Mountain. (Clues: Chain Lubricant, Wrench) * Examine Wrench. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) (KP: The killer wears flowers) * Examine Chain. Lubricant (Result: Dust) * Analyze Dust (08:00:00) (KP: The killer has A+ blood type) * Arrest Killer. * Go to The Rise of the Savannah 3. (0 stars) The Rise of the Savannah 3 * See why Trevor needs your help. * Investigate Baobab Forest. (Clues: Plants) * Examine Plants. (Clues: Medicinal Plant) * Analyze Plant. (15:00:00) * Talk to Trevor about the plant. * Investigate Dock. (Clues: Beakers) * Examine Beakers. * Make Prince Chad to help with the beakers. * Analyze Beaker. (08.00:00) * Give the beakers to Trevor. * Go to the next case (1 star) Navigation Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:South Africa Region